Kimi Ga Daisuki Dakara GaaNaru Ver
by aicchan
Summary: Spin off dari KimiSuki Series. Enjoy XD


**Kimi Ga Daisuki Dakara**

' **Coz I Love You'**

**- another story-**

Disclimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Gaara x Naruto

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**ENJOY**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Gaara duduk diam di ruangan Hokage dan memperhatikan saat Naruto memberikan kertas misi pada Sasuke dan menjelaskan tentang pelaksanaa misi tingkat A itu. Tak lama, Sasuke pun segera undur diri dari ruangan itu dan Naruto duduk lagi di kursi kerjanya.

"Ada yang aneh denganmu, Naruto," kata Gaara.

"Hmm?" Naruto berpangku tangan, "masa? Aku ga berpikir ada yang aneh kok," dia tersenyum.

"—Kemampuan Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menemukan dan membereskan masalah sekecil ini. Kenapa harus kau kirim si Hyuuga itu dengannya?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum lebar, "sudahlah—tidak usah dibahas. Sekarang—" Naruto mengeluarkan map merah dengan lambang Konoha dan meletakkannya di meja, "waktunya anda memeriksa ini, Kazekage Sama."

Gaara memandang sosok pemuda berambut pirang di depannya itu. Tidak berubah sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, tetap ceria, selalu positive thinking, dan yang jelas... tetap berisik.

"Jadi... akhirnya kau 'jalan' dengan si Uchiha itu?" tanya Gaara sambil memeriksa berkas yang diberikan Naruto tadi.

"Hah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tanya begitu? Aneh-aneh saja," Naruto bersandar di kursi kerjanya sambil membaca sebuah kertas laporan, "memang kenapa kalau aku jalan dengannya? Kau cemburu?" sebuah cengiran khas tampak di wajahnya saat itu.

Gaara memandang wajah Hokage muda itu, "kalau aku bilang 'ya'... bagaimana?"

Lembar laporan meluncur mulus dari tangan Naruto dan jatuh ke lantai tanpa suara. Kedua mata biru Rokudaime Hokage itu membulat sempurna penuh rasa tidak percaya pada apa yang barusan dia dengar.

Sementara si Kazekage hanya diam tanpa ekspresi membalas tatapan mata itu, "... bercanda," katanya singkat dan kembali berkutat dengan dokumennya tanpa menyadari wajah Naruto yang sudah berubah merah sempurna.

.

#

.

Sekian hari setelah Naruto memberikan misi pada Sasuke, Hokage itu dikejutkan oleh kabar yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke kembali dengan kondisi luka-luka, terlebih lagi dia terkena racun yang cukup berbahaya.

Tapi tugasnya sebagai seorang Kage membuatnya tak bisa langsung menjenguk Sasuke ke Rumah Sakit. Barulah di hari kelima, Naruto bisa menyempatkan diri menemui Sasuke.

Saat dia tiba di sana, pemuda berambut gelap itu masih tertidur, namun dia bangun tak lama kemudian.

"Kau bangun juga. Sakura sudah hampir menangis lagi tadi," Naruto tersenyum, "dia itu tidak percaya ya, kalau kau ini kuat?"

Naruto keheranan saat melihat Sasuke memandangnya tanpa berkedip dan tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya cemas, "apa masih ada yang sakit?" Naruto mengusap kepala Sasuke, tapi tak ada reaksi dari pemuda itu, "Sasuke…. Sasuke…. Kau kenapa?" Naruto merendahkan badannya dan menghadapkan wajah Sasuke padanya, "katakan padaku…."

Meski sudah begitu, Naruto tetap tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa. Terlebih Sasuke langsung memejamkan matanya lagi. Dengan itu Naruto mengerti kalau Sasuke sedang tidak mood untuk bicara. Dia pun mengusap-usap rambut pemuda itu hingga Sasuke kembali tertidur.

Saat itu Naruto terkejut melihat setitik airmata mengalir dari sudut mata Sasuke. Dia pun mencium pelipis Sasuke dan segera meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Terjadi sesuatu?"

Naruto terkejut melihat Gaara bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu kamar tempat Sasuke dirawat, "... kenapa kau ada di sini, Gaara?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu terdiam dan memandang wajah Naruto. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia malah ganti bertanya, "wajahmu kenapa kacau begitu?"

"Eh?"

"Mukamu itu seperti berekspresi antara bingung dan geli. Seperti mau marah dan tertawa bersamaan."

Naruto memegang kedua pipinya, "masa'?"

Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya, "rapat dimulai sebentar lagi, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke gedung akademi."

Mendengar itu, mendadak Naruto langsung nyengir, "yaaahh—jadi kau kesini menjemputku, begitu?"

"Siapa yang menjemputmu?" Gaara berbalik dan melangkah duluan, "kebetulan saja aku lewat sini."

Naruto tertawa cekikikan dan mengikuti langkah Gaara, "hmm.. ternyata Kazekage ini kurang kerjaan ya, sampai iseng jalan-jalan ke UGD Rumah Sakit?" Naruto makin tak bisa menghentikan tawanya saat Gaara diam saja dan mempercepat langkahnya.

.

#

.

"Aa~hhh!!" Naruto menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi kerjanya.

Gaara memandang pemuda pirang itu, "kau kenapa?" tanyanya seraya kembali memeriksa dokumen-dokumen di depannya.

Naruto memandang langit biru di luar sana, "si temee itu," katanya.

Gaara tak menjawab, tapi Naruto tahu dia mendengarkan, maka dia pun melanjutkan curhatnya, "sejak misinya yang terakhir, dia tampak aneh. Rasanya dia seperti menjaga jarak denganku."

Sekarang Naruto tepar di meja, "dia itu kenapa yaaa..."

Gaara meletakkan dokumen di tangannya dalam sebuah map, "kau sudah tanyakan padanya?"

Naruto menggeleng, "dia pasti langsung diam kalau aku tanya ada apa.. aku bingung..."

Kazekage muda itu pun memandang sosok sahabatnya.

"Apa dia ada masalah sama Neji, ya?" Naruto duduk tegak lagi.

"Kenapa kau punya anggapan begitu?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "habis.. waktu dia pulang kemarin dulu itu. Aku merasakan sedikit chakra milik Neji pada Sasuke. Jadi aku pikir mungkin mereka sempat berkelahi atau bagaimana," katanya.

Gaara yang telah mengerti tentang kemampuan Naruto sebagai seorang Sennin, hanya mendengar dalam diam.

"Mau tanya sama Neji juga aku takut masalahnya jadi besar," Naruto bertopang dagu.

"... Lagi pula kenapa kau ngotot memasangkan Uchiha dan Hyuuga?"

Mendengar itu, Naruto nyengir, "habisnya.. mereka 'kan termasuk klan tertua dan terkuat di Konoha ini. Jadi aku pikir kombinasi kekuatan mereka akan sangat menarik."

"Kau membuat shinobimu menjadi seperti bidak catur saja."

Naruto cemberut, "bukan begitu maksudku. Tapi kan kedua klan itu memiliki doujutsu yang sangat dahsyat. Aku penasaran apakah byakugan dan sharingan bisa menjadi kombinasi yang bagus. Makanya aku kirim mereka yang sudah master untuk menjadi 'kelinci percobaan'. Meski gagal sekali pun, mereka punya kemampuan individu yang luar biasa."

... Hening sejenak...

"Apa?" Naruto tampak gondok saat melihat wajah Gaara yang tidak berkedip memandangnya.

"... Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir," Gaara duduk tegak, "rupanya kau sudah mulai memakai otakmu, ya? Ku pikir kau memasangkan mereka karena 'menarik'."

"Iiiiikkhh!!" Naruto menggepalkan tangannya, "kau ini mau meremehkanku sampai kapan sih?"

"Aku tidak pernah meremehkanmu," kata Gaara enteng, membuat Naruto makin kesal.

"Kau selalu saja memperlakukan aku seperti anak-anak. Padahal sekarang posisi kita sama 'kan? Aku juga seorang Kage!!"

Gaara tidak berkomentar dan kembali menekuni dokumen di meja. Baru saja Naruto akan bicara lagi, pintu ruangan itu terketuk dan masuklah Iruka bersama Kakashi juga beberapa orang Jounin.

"Kami baru kembali dari perbatasan," Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah gulungan, "seperti yang kita duga. Pergerakan pemberontakan mulai tampak di wilayah utara."

Naruto menerima gulungan itu, "jadi menurut kalian aku harus memperkuat penjagaan?"

"Setidaknya menambah dua sampai tiga personil di tiap titik di perbatasan," ujar Iruka, "jajaran Chuunin tetap bersiaga di sekeliling desa, sementara para Jounin memperkuat lapis pertahanan desa."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, "aku rasa itu yang terbaik."

Melihat raut wajah Naruto yang tampak bingung itu, Gaara lalu berdiri, "konflik dalam Konoha berpengaruh pada perkembangan Suna juga. jadi aku tidak mau terjadi masalah besar seperti dulu."

Semua pandangan beralih pada sosok Kage dari negara tetangga itu.

"Aku akan kirimkan beberapa kompi Jounin dan Anbu untuk bergabung dengan pertahanan Konoha."

"Gaara..."

Kazekage itu mengambil jubahnya yang tersampir di badan kursi, "jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, Hokage Sama," Gaara tersenyum tipis dan berbalik, "aku juga tidak mau Konoha terluka lagi. Permisi."

Saat itu Kakashi merendahkan sedikit badannya dan berbisik pada Iruka, "sinyal berbahaya, nih."

Iruka cuma bisa tersenyum hambar sementara Jounin yang lain susah payah supaya tidak merubah raut wajah mereka yang jelas-jelas ingin tertawa.

.

#

.

"Bosaaaaan!!! Terkurung di dalam..." Naruto berdiri dan mendekat pada jendela. Lalu dia memandang anak-anak yang bermain di bawah hujan di halaman akademi, "hiks.. jadi pingin ikutan. Tapi Sakura Chan bisa membunuhku kalau aku bolos," keluhnya.

Lalu dia melirik Gaara, "kok kamu bisa-bisanya sih tenang mengerjakan dokumen?" Naruto pun kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara.

"Mau mengeluh juga dokumen ini tidak akan selesai," Gaara memilah masing-masing dokumen itu dengan rapi.

"Kau itu memang gila kerja!" Naruto menyambar sebuah dokumen baru dan membacanya seteliti mungkin. Sesekali dia menggaruk pipinya dan mengerutkan keningnya.

Gaara memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Naruto. Sontak membuat si pirang itu tertegun dan membeku. Tatapan matanya terpaku pada pandangan Gaara yang tak teralih darinya.

Sejenak tangan Gaara tetap ada di pipi Naruto, hingga akhirnya dia pun menurunkan tangannya, "ada tinta di wajahmu," katanya sambil memperlihatkan ibu jarinya yang ternoda tinta yang mengotori wajah Naruto.

"Aa.. i-iya.. makasih," Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Mukanya terasa panas dan pastinya sekarang sudah berubah merah padam.

Kadang Naruto sering tidak mengerti tentang kelakuan Gaara. Kadang temannya yang satu itu tetap datar dan stoic. Mirip Sasuke. Tapi kadang... dia juga bisa mendadak menjadi lembut, seperti barusan. Perubahan sikap Gaara itu sangat berpengaruh pada diri Naruto...

Naruto tak punya waktu lama untuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Dia mendengar suara ketukan di pintunya dan Sasuke pun masuk dalam ruangan itu.

"Oo—Sasuke?! Tumben kemari," Naruto takjub melihat kehadiran Sasuke, karena si Uchiha itu baru saja kembali ke desa setelah misi keluar selama 1 minggu. Biasanya dalam masa libur 1 hari, Sasuke paling anti mendekati akademi.

"Aku bawa ini," Sasuke menyerahkan map yang dia bawa pada Naruto, "15 menit lagi akan diambil."

"Haaaah—kerjaan lagi? Yang disini juga belum selesai!!" keluh Naruto sambil melirik pada setumpukan dokumen yang ada di mejanya.

"Akan cepat selesai kalau kau tidak sibuk mengeluh terus," Gaara bersandar pada badan kursi dan membaca berkas yang ada di tangannya. Tapi sekilas—kilau hijau matanya memandang aneh pada Sasuke. Dan kemudian dia kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas dan memeriksa apa yang dibawa Sasuke.

Gaara sendiri kembali menyibukkan diri dengan sisa-sisa dokumen yang harus dibereskan sebelum ujian Chuunin dimulai. Tapi dia tidak bisa konsentrasi penuh pada pekerjaannya itu, karena sedari tadi dia tahu kalau Sasuke tengah memandangnya tanpa henti.

Gaara pun meletakkan berkas itu di meja dan balas memandang Sasuke, "ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Gaara,

Naruto menghentikan kerja tangannya dan memandang Sasuke, juga Gaara, "ada apa?"

Gaara meletakkan kertas yang dia baca tadi, "entahlah, sejak tadi dia memandangku terus."

"Hah?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan heran, "kenapa dengan Gaara, Sasuke?" lalu tiba-tiba dia memasang wajah aneh, "ja—jangan-jangan kau naksir Gaara ya?!"

BUAK—PLOK!!

Sebuah tinju dan map melayang ke kepala dan muka Naruto dalam waktu bersamaan.

"ADUUUUH!!! Apa-apaan siiiiihhh!!!" teriak Naruto penuh derita. Dia mendelik marah pada Sasuke dan Gaara, para pelaku, "sakit tahu!!"

Sasuke balas melotot, "supaya otakmu kembali ke tempat semula!!"

Mendadak Gaara berdiri, "aku mau keluar saja. Lama-lama aku bisa tertular gila!" dia pun menyambar jubah Kagenya yang tersampir di sofa, "sampai nanti," katanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Naruto mengusap mukanya yang terasa panas setelah menerima hantaman map tadi, "aduuuh—anak itu kenapa sih?"

.

#

.

"Kazekage Sama!!" seorang Anbu Suna melapor pada Gaara, "penyerangan di perbatasan memakan beberapa korban jiwa. Kami harus segera mendapatkan bantuan atau pertahanan di wilayah ini akan menurun drastis."

"Aku sudah kirimkan surat ke Suna. Besok Temari dan Kankurou akan berangkat membawa bantuan," ujar Gaara, "lalu sejauh ini bagaimana kondisi pertahanan kita?"

"Korban dari Konoha cukup parah, tapi kami masih bisa menutupi kekosongan posisi personil Konoha."

Gaara membaca laporan yang dia terima tadi, "ku rasa sementara tidak akan ada penyerangan. Meski begitu jangan longgarkan kewaspadaan, tapi jangan memaksakan diri. Obati yang terluka dan berjaga secara bergantian!"

"Siap!"

"Laporkan setiap perkembangan!"

Setelah itu, sosok si Anbu tak lagi tampak di hadapan Gaara. Tinggallah pemuda berambut merah bata itu sendiri dalam kamarnya di penginapan. Dia memandang jam dindingg yang telah menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam. Karena itu, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Kabar penyerangan ini membuat moodnya menurun, karena dia tahu pasti kalau besok dia akan bertemu dengan muka lesu Naruto. Dan dia tidak pernah suka untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang seperti itu.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian santai, Gaara pun merebahkan badannya di kasur dan berusaha untuk tidur. Dan itu tidak susah karena udara sedang sejuk akibat hujan yang terus turun semenjak pagi tadi. Dalam waktu singkat, Gaara pun terlelap....

#

Sambaran kilat menerangi malam Konoha untuk beberapa detik, kemudian di susul suara halilintar yang memekakkan telinga. Suara itu seketika membangunkan Gaara dari tidurnya. Pemuda itu memijat kepalanya yang pusing karena terbangun tiba-tiba.

Perlu beberapa detik sebelum kesadarannya terkumpul, lalu dia melihat jam yang kini menunjuk pada angka 3 dini hari. Gaara duduk dan mengacak poninya. Lalu dia turun dari tempat tidur untuk minum. Tapi saat itu entah apa yang mendorongnya, dia berjalan begitu saja menuju jendela dan membuka tirainya.

Malam di Konoha yang tersiram hujan sangat sepi. Lampu-lampu tampak samar dan membuat suasana jadi asing untuk Gaara yang sudah menganggap Konoha sebagai rumah keduanya ini.

Saat itu tanpa sengaja dia memandang ke bawah, dimana jalanan kosong dan tergenangi air. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sosok seseorang berjalan menembus hujan yang deras itu.

"Naruto?" segera setelahnya, Gaara beranjak dari sisi jendela, menyambar mantelnya dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

Dia pun menyusul kemana Naruto pergi. Rupanya Naruto pergi ke taman yang dekat dengan ukiran wajah kelima Hokage generasi sebelumnya. Gaara melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada pundak Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu terkejut dan langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Gaara... kenapa kau disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa kau ada disini di tengah hujan tanpa payung atau mantel."

Naruto tak menjawab, dia memalingkan wajahnya untuk kembali melihat patung para penerusnya, "aku.. cuma bingung..."

Gaara mendekat dan berdiri di samping Naruto. Diam mendengarkan, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan setiap kai sahabat karibnya itu curhat padanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini rasanya otakku dipaksa bekerja melebihi kapasitasnya," Naruto menyibak poninya yang basah karena guyuran hujan yang tak juga berhenti, "terkebih lagi karena Sasuke...."

Gaara bereaksi mendengar nama itu, tapi dia tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Aku rasa semakin lama dia semakin menjauh dariku. Aku tahu dia menyimpan rahasia, tapi dia tidak mau mengatakannya padaku," tangan Naruto bertumpu pada pagar besi yang teasa makin dingin akibat siraman air dan udara malam, "tapi aku tahu benar.. kalau Sasuke... sekarang tengah memendam perasaan pada Neji meski dia tidak sadar."

Gaara tercengang, "apa maksudmu?"

Saat itu hujan sedikit mereda dan menjadi rintik-rintik lembut yang tak lagi menyakiti kulit mereka.

Naruto memandang Gaara, "kau ingat 'kan dulu pernah bilang kalau aku merasakan chakra Neji di tubuh Sasuke. Aku mengira karena mereka sempat berkelahi atau apa. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku mulai tahu alasannya..." dia menunduk, "Sasuke... dia.. sudah tidur dengan Neji..."

Ucapan itu membuat Gaara benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jujur sejak pertama Gaara tak suka mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke menjalin hubungan. Dia juga sering merasa heran pada Naruto yang bisa dengan begitu mudahnya memaafkan Sasuke yang sudah sering kali membuatnya menderita, membuatnya menangis. Dan kali ini... itu terulang lagi.

"Naruto.."

"Aku tidak tahu, Gaara. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.. aku.. aku tidak bisa melepaskan Sasuke... aku.."

Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat dia telah berada dalam pelukan Gaara tanpa dia sadari. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa begitu nyaman dalam pelukan Gaara yang masih asing bagi tubuhnya.

Dia pun bersandar pada tubuh Gaara, "apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bisiknya, "aku tahu aku tidak boleh egois.. aku tahu Sasuke membutuhkan orang yang bisa terus bersamanya; dan aku tahu itu bukan aku."

Gaara merapatkan pelukannya, sekarang dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menahan perasaannya lebih lanjut lagi.

"Kau punya aku, Naruto," katanya lirih, namun bisa ditangkap jelas oleh telinga Naruto, "kau.. akan selalu memiliki aku.. kapanpun kau butuh seseorang."

"Ga..." Naruto tak sempat menyelesaikan apa yang mau dia katakan, karena Gaara sudah menegakkan badannya dan dalam gerakan yang nyaris tak tertangkap mata, bibir Naruto telah tertawan dalam ciuman Gaara.

Kehangatan yang ditawarkan Gaara ditengah hujan itu membuat Naruto terlena sepenuhnya... Naruto memejamkan mata, merasakan sentuhan Gaara yang sedikit canggung, namun manis. Berbeda dengan setiap ciuman yang dia bagi bersama Sasuke.

Seusai sentuhan yang tidak singkat itu pun, Gaara akhirnya melepaskan tubuh Naruto. Sejenak mereka saling pandang dalam diam di tengah guyuran hujan yang tak juga reda. Lalu Naruto tersenyum,

"Kaget... tidak menyangka Gaara bakal cium aku."

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya, "salahmu."

"Eeh? Kenapa aku?"

".... Karena kau tidak berhenti membicarakan si Uchiha itu," kata Gaara, dan jelas itu membuat kedua mata Naruto membelalak tidak percaya.

"Hah!!" dia berkacak pinggang, "jadi benar kau cemburu?" ada nada senang dalam suaranya, dan Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

"Aku sudah katakan itu," jawab Gaara tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Tapi kau bilang itu bercanda."

"Dan kau pikir aku orang yang suka bercanda?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Jelas dalam ingatannya kalau sobatnya yang satu ini paling tidak bisa ditebak ekspresi wajahnya, tapi yang paling Naruto mengerti... Gaara bukan tipe yang suka bercanda.

Memastikan hal itu, Naruto jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Gaara pun mendekati Naruto dan mengusap pipinya, "pikirkan perlahan. Aku tidak mau otakmu tiba-tiba melelah," katanya.

Mendengar nada suara Gaara yang tidak biasa itu, entah kenapa Naruto jadi malu.

"Sudah hampir pagi, pulanglah! Hangatkan tubuhmu dan istirahat!" Gaara menyibak poni Naruto, "kita bertemu lagi di ruang kerjamu besok."

"Iya," jawab Naruto lirih.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "sampai besok, kalau begitu," dan dia pun meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri diam ditengah hujan.

Setelah sosok Gaara tak tampak lagi, Naruto mendadak merasakan tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan dia pun terjatuh ke genangan air di bawahnya, "dia itu.. kenapa sifatnya jadi berubah, sih?"

Tak peduli pada dinginnya air dan udara menjelang fajar, Naruto tak bisa melangkahkan kaki beranjak dari tempat itu...

.

#

.

"Jadi kau sudah putus dengannya? Baguslah. Aku jadi tenang sekarang."

Naruto merengut memandang wajah Gaara setelah hampir sebualan mereka tidak bertemu.

"Kenapa kau santai begitu sih? Aku ambil keputusan ini 'kan gara-gara kau juga yang seenaknya menciumku," dia duduk di sofa merah yang ada di ruangan kerjanya.

Gaara duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto, "tapi setidaknya si Uchiha itu sudah senang dengan si Hyuuga itu 'kan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa diam?" Gaara duduk bersandar di sofa itu.

Naruto melirik pemuda di hadapannya itu, "bisa tidak sih... bicara pakai sedikit emosi?"

"Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Gaara cuek.

Naruto cemberut, "kau itu buat aku bingung tahu!! Aku jadi tidak tahu kapan kau bicara serius, kapan menggodaku!!" namun amarah Naruto tak bertahan lama, karena saat itu dia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang tak pernah terlihat sebelumnya....

Senyuman Gaara.

Ya.. benar-benar sebuah senyuman.

Itu membuat Naruto _freeze_ seketika.

"Kemari," Gaara mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto tanpa menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya.

Seperti dihipnotis, Naruto langsung menerima uluran tangan itu dan berpindah duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Kali ini aku serius," ujar Gaara, "aku.. tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Naruto tak menjawab, tapi raut wajahnya telah memberi apa yang diinginkan Gaara.

"Tidak akan ada lagi pembicaraan tentang Sasuke?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak lagi," jawab Naruto pelan dan mencoba menunduk, tapi ditahan oleh Gaara hingga kini pandangan mereka beradu.

"Hanya ada kau.. dan aku..."

Naruto mengangguk, "ya."

Hening menjadi saksi saat sekali lagi kedua pimpinan desa itu membagi sebuah sentuhan yang lembut. Emm.. setidaknya sebelum Gaara mulai memperdalam ciuman itu.

"!!" Naruto mencengkram bagian depan jubah Gaara dan mecoba melepaskan diri, tapi dia tidak bisa melawan, "Ga—Gaara..."

Seolah tak mendengar, Gaara meneruskan dan tetap menikmati bibir Naruto, namun saat si pemuda pirang itu benar-benar menyerah padanya, Gaara malah melepaskan diri.

Jelas itu membuat Naruto kebingungan.

"Tenang saja," Gaara berdiri, "aku bukan tipe orang yang tidak sabaran," dia merapikan jubahnya, "tapi kali ini aku hanya akan menunggu sampai pekerjaanmu hari ini selesai, Rokudaime Sama."

Mendengar itu muka Naruto jadi merah padam, "Jangan menggodaku!!" dia melompat berdiri.

Tapi Gaara tidak bereaksi pada rasa kesal Naruto. Malah lagi-lagi dia tersenyum, "ternyata kau tidak sabaran. Atau kau ingin aku memelukmu sekarang, di tempat ini?"

"AAAARRRGGGHH!!! KAU ITU MENYEBALKAAAAAN!!!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah yang berantakan, "aku pikir kau itu dewasa, tapi rupanya kau usil juga. Ternyata aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu," dia merengut.

Gaara kembali mendekati Naruto, "tenang saja. Kau punya waktu tak terbatas untuk mengenal siapa aku," dia menyentuh wajah Naruto, "aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi," ujarnya pelan.

Naruto tersenyum, "ya—jangan lepaskan. Kalau kau lakukan itu.. aku yang akan mengejarmu."

.

Dan sementara 2 Kage muda itu sedang memperjelas status mereka sekarang, mereka sama sekali tidak sadar kalu sejak tadi ada dua orang yang berdiri kebingungan di depan pintu ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana ini, Iruka Sensei?" tanya Kakashi yang berdiri diam di sebelah partnernya dalam 'segala' hal itu.

"... Aku sendiri juga bingung," jawab Iruka.

Dua shinobi senior itu sejenak terdiam dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi saja.

"Yaa.. mereka masih muda. Biarkan saja begini sebentar lagi," kata Kakashi, "dan sekarang kita bisa sedikit bersantai 'kan, Iruka Sensei."

Ucapan Kakashi itu membuatnya mendapat hadiah sebuah pukulan telak dari map yang dibawa Iruka yang menghantam mukanya.

Kakashi meringis dan mengusap mukanya, "hhh... kalau begini terus. Kapan waktu untuk kami bersantai?" dan dia pun menyusul langkah Iruka yang semakin menjauh dari ruangan Hokage itu...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**ENJOY**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

....

Mind to Review?

...

*AN yang sangat tidak penting* *disambit berjamaah*

....

Kidding XDD

.

Ini sebagai pemanasan untuk menyebarkan virus GaaNaru dalam rangka menyukseskan GaaNaru's Day 19 Oktober nanti XDD. Bagi siapapun yang berminat, silahkan berpartisipasi. Keterangan lebih lanjut, silahkan hubungi Mendy ato Wolfie *Dilempar* XDD


End file.
